The present invention relates to unsaturated olefin compounds containing urethane used as binding components in coating compositions, said compounds being hardened by ionizing beams or radiation.
It is known that unsaturated olefin organic compounds may be polymerized by being subjected to ionized beams. In practice however, only a few systems are suitable. Systems that may be polymerized and that may be used as coating means, must offer good film formation, good adhesion to different substrates, and a rapid speed of hardening as regards practice.
Hardening of coating compositions by means of electron beams offers this advantage, namely, that no after curing facilities of costly thermal or catalytic nature are required as are needed along with keeping the air clear in conventional lacquer drying ovens in order to remove the solvents accumulating in appreciable parts.
The German published application No. 1,644,798 and the British Pat. No. 1,159,551 disclose diisocyanate and hydroxy-alkyl-acrylate addition products, which when dissolved in unsaturated ethylene monomers, are deposited upon a substrate and are hardened by means of ionizing beams, however, the speed of hardening will not suffice for an industrial application.